


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by knightsofcydoniaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofcydoniaa/pseuds/knightsofcydoniaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky agrees to join Steve in learning more about the music that they have both missed out on. They end up learning less about music and much, much more about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a relevant song to go with it, the name of the chapter being the name of the song. I'm making a Spotify playlist as this fic continues that I will link to below.
> 
> http://tinyurl.com/oxlhlg3
> 
> Any comments/criticism very welcome, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> P.S. The title is the name of one of my all time favourite songs by Death Cab for Cutie.

Steve was lying completely motionless on the bed, eyes closed. Only the barely discernible rise and fall of his chest indicated any sign of life; if you didn’t look closely, one could easily be mistaken in believing that Captain America was dead, laid out fully clothed on the immaculately made bedcovers. 

Dust motes spun lazily in the shafts of light that cut through the dimness of the room from gaps in the blinds. They seemed almost to be dancing, revolving in smooth circles in time to the melancholic music playing.

Leaning casually against the doorframe, Bucky absorbed the scene with mild amusement. He knew that Steve was keen on educating himself on the seventy years or so of music that he had missed out on being under ice, but Bucky struggled to see the appeal in Steve’s current choice. It was too downbeat for his tastes, too depressing. 

He didn’t leave, however. He had only paused at the door in passing, but felt strangely captivated by the serene calmness of the room, the era of intense concentration emanating from his best friend. As he watched he couldn’t help but notice smaller details- the way Steve’s mouth was partly open, his blonde hair messy on the pillow. For a brief, strange moment, Bucky imagined what it would be like to wake up in the morning and see that lying next to you.

The music continued and it was only when the song reached its climax that Bucky noticed Steve’s lips begin to move. He was mouthing along to the lyrics of the God-awful song, with its excess of plaintive, wailing vocals.

Bucky coughed once. 

‘Go away, Buck. I’m busy.’ Steve didn’t even bother opening his eyes. 

‘Moping around in your room listening to music that makes people want to kill themselves does not constitute being busy.’ 

That got a reaction. ‘I’m not moping,’ Steve said, sitting up and turning off the music, looking disgruntled. ‘And I enjoy listening to this, the Moody Blues have an atmosphere about them that I-‘ 

‘The who?’ Bucky laughed, cutting him off. ‘Moody Blues, Depressing Greens, whatever you’re listening to, we’re going out. You’ll learn way more about the modern word from actually being in it, rather than listening to this moaning- sorry, singing.’ 

Steve gave him a disdaining look. ‘A musical education is very valuable, it can reveal so much about societies attitudes to-‘ 

‘Oh, spare me.’

‘I’m serious, Buck. I honestly think you’d benefit from it. I can’t imagine brainwashed major assassins dedicate much time to music appreciation.’ He stopped instantly at the look on Bucky’s face. ‘I’m sorry, that was in bad taste. Sorry.’

‘You don’t need to apologise. I mock you enough, it’s only fair that you get in some blows too.’ Bucky gave his friend a wan smile. ‘And you’re right after all, listening to music didn’t come too high on the Winter Soldier’s priority list.’

Steve returned the smile and stretched, his tight fitting t-shirt riding up to reveal a few inches of the smooth, heavily muscled torso beneath. ‘Is that your way of saying you might consider learning something about music?’ 

‘I’ll think about it.’

‘Good enough for me,’ Steve said, evidently pleased. He opened the blinds and surveyed the magnificent view of New York that his apartment in Stark Tower provided. ‘Where do you want to go out?’

‘Natasha mentioned something earlier about going out for a drink. It may even have been somewhere with live music, should appeal to you.’

‘Are you sure she wasn’t just asking you out on a date? It would sort of defeat the purpose to bring me along.’

Bucky waved his hand dismissively. ‘No, no, it was nothing like that. Come.’

‘I’ll think about it,’ Steve said.

‘Steve!’

‘I’ll come, I’ll come.’ Steve watched Bucky leave, wishing that he had told his friend that he would have much preferred it if Natasha wasn’t going. She and Bucky had… Steve didn’t like to think about it too much. Being around the two of them made him uncomfortable, despite the fact that both parties appeared to have moved on.

Outside in the corridor, Bucky heard Steve turn the music back on, and smiled to himself. Who knows, he thought. I may actually learn something.


End file.
